Abrazo silencioso
by TheYoko
Summary: Traducción autorizada de un fic de yusahana6323. Shirogane conoce lo suficientemente bien a Akira como para ser capaz de reconfortarlo cuando lo necesita. ShiroAki one-shot.


**Abrazo silencioso.**

(Traducción autorizada de un fic de Yusahana6323)

Uy, qué quieto que está el Fandom… Al menos en lo que a Fandom en castellano se refiere… Igual sigo insistiendo con mis traducciones!. Todavía existen muchísimos fics en inglés que son excelentes y que merecen la pena ser conocidos en español!. Y mientras haya alguien que los lea…

Hablando de leer: Mil disculpas a las interesadas en "Koto blanco"; desde Enero que lo dejé tirado, pero es por culpa de no haber anotado la escena en boceto en algún papel en su momento, y ahora me olvidé los diálogos más importantes y cómo desarrollaba uno de los momentos que más estaba esperando para escribir… Una shit, en suma. Bueno, estoy recalculando a ver cómo lo arreglo, no prometo que yayayayaya lo continúe, pero en eso trabajo en mi cabeza y en algún momento se viene el capi cuatro!. Igual es ese capi y un capi más y chau, se termina el fic. Tengo otros en la mente, claro. Ya no soy la máquina de escribir de antes, pero me las arreglo.

Otro fic de Yusa! Es el que termina con la trilogía de los One-shots, y uno de los que en su momento me hicieron llorar… Es que Akira es un loco de los gatos igual que yo, y a mí me pasa algo parecido cuando me topo con la misma cosa en la calle… Aunque muchas veces tengo más suerte, y si están vivos (enfermos, sobre todo) me los traigo a mi casa y los cuido hasta que los puedo dar (o me los quedo… Hola, Midori! Myu!). ¿Ustedes tienen gatos? ¿Cómo se llaman? ¿Cómo y dónde los encontraron, o se los dieron?. ¿Por qué Akira no tendrá un gato?. Buá, vayamos al fic.

**DISCLAIMER… OTRO:**

"Abrazo silencioso" © Yusahana6323.

ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE, ASI COMO TAMPOCO LAS IDEAS VOLCADAS EN EL MISMO. PERO LA TRADUCCIÓN Y LOS COMENTARIOS SÍ FUERON HECHOS ÍNTEGRAMENTE POR MÍ: "TheYoko".

Monochrome Factor tampoco es de muá, sinó que es una creación de Kaili Sorano, quien terminó la serie en el manga con uno de los finales más injustos, horribles y desesperantes que he leído alguna vez! CUARENTA PÁGINAS DE PELEA TRAS PELEA Y DE GOLPE SE HACEN TODOS AMIGOS Y KENGO MUERE FUCKING FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

El fic original en inglés lo pueden encontrar en mi sección de fic favoritos, en FFNET.

[Fecha de inicio de traducción: 30 de Junio de 2013. Hora: 20:32. Fecha de término de traducción: 1 de Julio de 2013. Hora: 21:08]

* * *

**Abrazo silencioso.**

Ustedes son tan malcriados, consiguiendo actualizaciones casi a diario. Pero al final, cuando me agote y ya no tenga más nada que escribir… eeeh. XD

Así que este fic sigue a "Gentil Preocupación" y a "Momento de debilidad". Tenía que postearlo hace ya un tiempo atrás pero lo perdí en la ráfaga de excitación que llegó con mi nueva laptop y no lo hallé si no hasta ahora.

¡Disfruten!.

* * *

Shirogane permanceció callado, observando mientras Akira se agachaba, extendiendo su chaqueta. La lluvia caía sobre ellos, helada e implacable, pero el chico no se movió, ni tenía intención de hacerlo. Parecía que el Rey Shin debía decir algo, pero la expresión de Akira se lo impedía. En vez de eso, sólo el observar sobre su hombro parecía la mejor opción.

Akira actuaba de una manera mucho más madura de lo que que él era, y tan indiferente, que algunas veces era fácil para Shirogane olvidar. Olvidar su edad real, olvidar su ser más íntimo… olvidarlo todo, cuando enfrenta la fachada de mármol. Pero entonces, en momentos como cuando Akira curaba sus heridas, cuando Akira había estado enfermo… en momentos así… Shirogane forzosamente recordaba cuán verdaderamente jóven y amable y afectuoso era el chico.

Se estaba empapando. A esa altura, volvería a enfermar. Mientras que a Shirogane no le afectaba realmente, sabía cuánto le atemorizaba a Akira tener fiebre. El Shin decidió inclinarse hacia el chico, susurrando suavemente, "Akira-kun."

"Cállate." La contestación fue ruda, pero sólo Shirogane pudo oír el quiebre en su voz.

"Akira-kun, vámonos."

"Cállate."

"No se puede hacer nada."

"¡Ya lo sé!"

"Vámos, entonces. Volverás a enfermar."

El chico no habló por unos momentos, pero luego se incorporó, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos furiosamente, y comenzó a alejarse solo. Shirogane lo observó irse por un momento antes de volver la mirada hacia el cadáver del gatito, mojado e inmóvil en el pavimento. Con un largo suspiro, hizo una inclinación con su sombrero hacia el cuerpo antes de seguir a Akira.

Akira dio un portazo al entrar a su hogar – Shirogane a duras penas consiguió entrar antes que la puerta se cerrara. El chico se quitó los zapatos y corrió por la casa, dejando un considerable rastro mojado. El Rey, nuevamente, escogió permanecer en silencio. Fue entonces, cuando estaban en la habitación de Akira, que el heredero Rei giró a enfrentarlo, sus ojos llameando.

"Largo."

"Akira-kun - "

"No quiero verte. ¡Largo!."

"Yo - "

"¡Largo!."

Shirogane suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza ante las brillantes lágrimas que estaban formándose en los ojos de Akira. No se podría haber hecho nada para ayudar al gatito. Ya estaba muerto. La visión de Akira, inclinado sobre su cuerpo helado, intentando protegerlo de la lluvia, intentando revivirlo, era descorazonador. El rostro de Akira quizás carecía de expresión, pero no había sido difícil ver la pena creciendo en sus ojos.

No había duda que Akira era así… no era una sorpresa. Pero…

Dio un paso hacia delante súbitamente. Akira se sobresaltó, soltando un gruñido. Shirogane lo ignoró y lo atrajo hacia sí en un fuerte abrazo, sosteniéndolo tan cerca como era posible. Y como esperaba, el chico luchó, intentando apartarse, y gritando, "¡Déjame ir! ¡Quítate!."

Shirogane simplemente lo abrazó más fuerte. Eventualmente Akira dejó de gritar y permaneció quieto en su abrazo, siendo el único movimiento el de su pecho inspirando superficial y rápidamente. Aún así, Shirogane continuaba con su abrazo. Entonces, fue recompensado al sentir el más ligero de los temblores, y el sonido de la garganta del chico batallando. Subió una mano, deslizándola entre el cabello de Akira. Gentilmente, apoyó el rostro del chico contra uno de sus hombros.

El silencio los rodeó a ambos. Shirogane aguardaba pacientemente, sintiendo crecer los temblores de Akira. Entonces, luego de una eternidad, Akira subió sus manos y se aferró a la gabardina del Shin, sus dedos enredándose en la tela. Ni palabras, ni sollozos, ni lágrimas. Pero, Shirogane sabía – que así era como Akira necesitaba llorar. Inclinó su cabeza mientras el chico se aferraba a él con fuerza, sus manos temblando en el agarre, y apoyó la cabeza en la base del cuello del Rei.

Permanecieron un tiempo así, reconfortándose, sintiendo el aire rasgado sólo por el sonido de la lluvia en el techo y la desigual respiración de Akira. Era relajante para Shirogane… eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Abrazar así a Akira, sentir sus intensas emociones, ser su soporte… no quería nada más. No quería dejar que esta preciosa persona se quebrara.

Entonces Akira lentamente se apartó del Rey y permaneció en el sitio. Shirogane reluctantemente lo dejó ir y se irguó. Aquellos ojos grises estaban cabizbajos, viéndose tan lluviosos como el cielo en el exterior. Parecía que iba a decir algo por un momento, pero volteó y cruzó la habitación, echándose sobre su cama. Shirogane dejó escapar un suspiro silencioso, pero sonrió para sí mismo mientras se dirigía a sentarse a un lado del lecho. Akira yacía quieto – despierto o dormido, Shirogane no lo sabía – pero callado. Sus hombros se veían relajados, como si estuviera aliviado por haber sido abrazado y consolado.

Akira tal vez no hubiera vertido lágrimas verdaderas, pero haber sido el único que lo abrazara cuando lloraba era el más grandioso logro que Shirogane creía que podría conseguir nunca.

**FIN.**

**Soy TheYoko: ** Abrazos y saludos y besos a las chicas que me siguen y que me ponen en Favoritos y me dejan y/o dejaron reviews, o me siguen tanto en FFNET como en Amor Yaoi: Eleone dark01; tebuki-kashu16; Xilema95; Sineadhdz; Luci-nana90; Annika Bloomkvist; Circe Salazar; Hagane Yuuki; Shadonic 25; Bleu14; ; serellpaz; Lilytaiba; Kat; Paola Luzzardi. No se preocupen si no contesto rápido los reviews, no tengo Internet propio y la mayor parte del tiempo tengo que luchar contra Smaug para que me preste su tesoro internetero un rato…

_**Sección de chivo descarado (de comerciales descarados):**_

¿Sos fan de _Monochrome Factor_o _Tiger & Bunny_? Pasate por mi parte y enterate qué traducciones y fics propios tengo. ¡Apenas estoy comenzando, pero avanzo, avanzo!.

**.Never Mine:** Traducción de un fic de Monochrome Factor. El eterno tire y afloje entre la relación de Akira y Shirogane, salvo que Akira está bastante mosqueado porque piensa que Shirogane en realidad, cuando lo mira a él, lo único que vé es a cierto Rey Rei de cabello muuuuuy largo y negro al que todavía extraña… y eso le da por las… le duele bastante. Se siente no amado por ser él mismo. Termina muy lindo, eh.

**.Introducción a un antiguo sueño:** Traducción de un fic de Monochrome Factor. Básicamente es una lista de cincuenta palabras que engloban cincuenta oraciones que tienen que ver con Akira y Shirogane. Es como si yo pusiera "01. Parloteo: TheYoko no puede dejar de hablar ni aunque su vida dependa de ello. Es un fastidio." Bueno, así, pero con ellos dos en vez de mí. Si fuera sobre mí sería aburridísimo…

**.Gentil preocupación: **Traducción de un fic de Monochome Factor. Shirogane defiende a Akira de unos chicos que le quieren romper la carita linda que tiene, eeeeeehhhh, no; lo defiende de unos Kokuchis en realidad, y termina él haciéndose nana en su linda carita de Rey Shin. Akira le da besitos y lo cura. Es un fic muy tierno… Y muy corto.

**.Silencio: **Traducción de un fic de Monochrome Factor. Y acá una se entera de por qué Akira es tan antipático y secote… ¡es hermano de Barnaby Brooks Jr.!. Naaaah, mentira. Shirogane hace la gran Sherlock Holmes y se pone a analizar a su compañero y amor Shin/Rei. Es un fic que me gusta muchísimo y que muestra un Akira _humano._

**.Momento de debilidad: **Traducción de un fic de Monochrome Factor. Akira está super hot y Shirogane aprovecha para meterle mano… En realidad el pobre chico tiene gripe y fiebre, y el Rey Shin lo arropa y lo cuida… Otro one-shot que le sigue a "Gentil preocupación".

**.Koto blanco: **¡Un fic de Monochrome Factor escrito por mí y que no actualizo desde Enero de este año, jajajaja!. Es para llorar en realidad, bah… Tengo la mitad del capi cuatro, pero me atasqué y no puedo encontrarle la vuelta. Shirogane, Ryuuko y un gatito blanco que por añadidura es sordo. Yo tengo que meterle gatos a todo lo que me gusta. En eso soy peor que Kotetsu con su mayonesa.

**. Las rosas son rojas:** Traducción de un fic de Tiger & Bunny. Antonio, Tomoe y Kotetsu de jóvenes en la prepa. Antonio que hace unos regalos de la ostia a sus dos amigos por San Valentín, que entiende cuando Tomoe habla de shippeo, y que no sabe muy bien si Kotetsu es tonto o se hace. Tomoe que tiene la cabeza llena de slash, que se muere por ver a Kotetsu y Antonio besándose mientras ella babea al verlos, y que tiene que soportar que Kotetsu la llame "Tomogotchi". Y Kotetsu, que está muerto de celos porque a Tomoe le gustó el regalo de Antonio, y está muerto de celos porque Antonio le regaló algo a Tomoe, y en suma no sabe muy bien si está enamorado de Antonio, de Tomoe o de Barnaby… Ah, no, eso es muuuuuucho más adelante. Terminan haciendo un trío… para compartir el almuerzo, nada más. Y se intercambian corazoncitos con mensajes que me costaron un dolor de cabeza traducir.


End file.
